Secret Love
by Arcoffire-Redhair
Summary: [Move to Rated M] Trio Bangsat—semua orang pasti mengenal tiga pemuda pembawa hawa 'panas' ini. Mulai dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Tapi, bagaimana bila salah satu di antaranya tengah menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam dengan teman seperbangsatannya? Apakah semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja? [KaiHun/SeKai] Warning Inside! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**" ...sejak kapan kau memakai cincin?"**

 **.  
**

 **Title: Secret Love  
**

 **Rated: T+ —** **M**

 **Character(s): Park ChanYeol, Byun BaekHyun, Kim JongIn, and Oh SeHun  
**

 **Main Pair: Kim JongIn & Oh SeHun**

 **Genre(s):** **Romance, Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Alternative Universal [AU].**

 **Disclaimer: SMTown – EXO and the others belong to God and their parents.**

 **Warning: _TYPO(S)_ , ****_Typo(s) maybe_ , _T+ for some words and chapters_ , and etc.**

* * *

.

.

Kalau para gadis itu berteriak heboh, maka wajar. Coba lihat siapa yang baru saja lewat di hadapan mereka? _The most wanted guys in the High School Heaven_ , _Bruh_! _Woah_ —memang, kenyataannya tiga pemuda itu tidak seterkenal Song JoongKi atau Lee MinHo. Tapi, di lingkungan persekolahan semacam ini, mereka adalah idola yang paling dipuja. Bahkan, rumornya mereka bertiga telah dikenal seluruh siswa di korea. Semua itu berkat mulut-mulut para wanita. _Well_ , siapa _sih_ yang tidak membicarakan tiga orang itu? Mereka sudah bagaikan artis secara nyata, bukan sekedar di balik televisi. Istilahnya, tidak dapat yang asli yang mirip artispun tidak masalah.

Karena proposional tubuh dan jidat mereka yang luar biasa lebar, ketiga pemuda itu memiliki sebutan yang cukup _nakal_ , Trio Bangsat. _Yeah_ , sebab hanya dengan melihat dahi mereka saja, tidak sedikit para siswi yang mendesahkan nama mereka di balik toilet. Mungkin, beberapa di antara desahan itu adalah laki-laki. Bagaimana dengan kalian? Apakah kalian salah satu diantara gadis-gadis itu?

Sepertinya iya, namun tak seekstrim itu. _Ha—ha_.

.

.

* * *

 **Park ChanYeol**

Pemuda yang memiliki tinggi 187 cm ini, bisa dikatakan sebagai ketua dari kedua pria lainnya. Murah senyum, ramah, paling dewasa, perayu handal, mesum, ketua basket, anak _band,_ dan—ini yang paling disayangkan, dia telah memiliki kekasih. Orang yang sangat beruntung itu adalah Byun BaekHyun, pemuda satu-satunya yang berani meninju rahang bawah ChanYeol saat mengelus pantatnya, dan _yah_ —bagi ChanYeol itu terlihat sangat nakal dan berbeda dari yang lainnya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Kim JongIn**

Kim JongIn alias Kai, memiliki kulit yang lebih coklat daripada kedua sohibnya, namun disitulah daya tariknya. Banyak gadis dan laki-laki juga yang telah mengantri jalan bersamanya. Ya, dia dikenal dengat sifat keterbukaannya. Mengencani setiap _fans_ nya, dan bila beruntung mungkin ia akan meminta nomor ponsel mereka. Itu semua dilakukannya lantaran bosan dan kasihan. Bukan karena hatinya baik. Mana ada lelaki baik-baik yang bolak balik bermain di _club_ hingga fajar menyingsing.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Oh SeHun**

 _Maknae_ sekaligus (mantan) _playboy_ sejati. Memang, dia tidak pernah berekspresi terlalu heboh. Wajahnya selalu menunjukkan mimik yang sama, datar, datar, dan tampan. Dia adalah _Ice Prince_ sekolah. Namun, yang membuat pemuda ini menjadi mantan playboy adalah kisahnya yang terlalu tragis. Bila _fans_ nya mendengar cerita itu, mungkin orang yang sangat berpengaruh dikehidupan SeHun sudah babak belur.

* * *

.

.

Tapi, lain ceritanya bila salah satu dari mereka telah berpacaran—t-tunggu, berpacaran? Bukankah, itu adalah hal yang wajar? Memang _sih_ , hanya saja mereka telah memutuskan akan menjalani hubungan mereka secara diam-diam. Bahkan, kedua orang tua mereka telah saling mengenal dan bersedia menerima lamaran kapanpun itu.

* * *

.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai coklat kemerahan itu merangkul sosok di sampingnya manja, kepalanya mengusak-usak surai _brunette_ kekasihnya yang lebih mungil, lalu mengecup pelipisnya. Sedetik kemudian, pemuda itu melirik dua orang pria yang berada di samping kekasihnya, mengirimkan sinyal misterius yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh sahabat-sahabatnya.

" _Tck!_ Terserah kalian saja," desah JongIn malas, lantas membalikkan badannya. Diikuti oleh SeHun yang memutar bola matanya jengah. Keduanya sudah mengerti dengan maksud ChanYeol tadi, pasti dia mencari kesempatan untuk bisa bersenang-senang dengan BaekHyun di lift ini, tidak peduli kawan-kawannya akan terangsang atau di tempat terbuka sekalipun. Lalu, tidak lama kemudian pasti terdengar suara,

"— _eungh,_ ChanYeol hentikh—khanhh ..."

" _Ya!_ Perhatikan tanganmu!"

"— _ash—mmnhh, fas—"_

— _TING!_

Bagaikan terbebas dari belenggu penjara, kedua pemuda berbeda warna kulit itu menghela napas mereka. Beruntung, mereka berdua tidak mendengar suara desahan yang lainnya. Karena itu bisa saja membangunkan milik mereka juga. _Ugh!_ Suara BaekHyun memang patut diakui sebagai salah satu desahan yang terbaik di antara desahan pria-pria lain, belum lagi kulitnya yang seputih dan selembut susu itu (semuanya berkat ChanYeol, yang selalu memanas-manasi mereka dengan ceritanya ketika bercinta dengan BaekHyun). Tetapi, walaupun ChanYeollah dalang di balik kemesuman kedua sohibnya, bukan berarti dia rela berbagi-bagi BaekHyun. Maka dari itu, ChanYeol selalu menyuruh kedua sahabatnya untuk memutar badan mereka ketika bermain , karena dirinya tahu jika JongIn dan SeHun ingin mencicipi tubuh BaekHyun juga. Sial dan rasakan! Itu yang juga dirasakannya kala kedua temannya bermain di depannya saat masih lajang.

Setelah dirasa cukup 'aman' dan kembali seperti semula, JongIn dan SeHun memutar badan mereka kembali. Sepertinya, kali ini ChanYeol sangat terburu-buru. Terbukti dengan keadaan celana BaekHyun yang terlihat berantakan. "Kalian— _hh_ —kembalilah tanpa diriku. Karena— _hh_ —kalian tahu, aku akan bermalam di kamar siapa hari ini. Ayo, BaekHyun!" Cepat, tidak jelas, dan terlampau terengah-engah. SeHun menatap punggung ChanYeol dan BaekHyun yang perlahan menghilang, lantas memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Ini adalah keempat kalinya dalam seminggu, mereka berdua berakhir di ranjang yang sama. Memang, itu bukan hal yang salah, lagipula mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi, rasanya aneh saja.

"Kau cemburu, _hem_?"

Alisnya terangkat satu ketika pertanyaan itu JongIn lontarkan padanya, "Untuk apa?" JongIn terkekeh, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan menatap angka yang yang berganti-ganti di bagian atas pintu lift, "Entahlah, tapi dari raut wajah yang kau perlihatkan tadi, kau itu seperti seseorang yang begitu depresi melihat kekasihnya pergi bersama orang lain." _Sial_ , SeHun mendengus keras. Sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membalas pernyataan sahabat hitamnya itu yang masih tergelak di tempatnya. Coba saja, saat ini mereka berdua berada di lapangan. Sudah dipastikan si pesek itu tidak bisa tertawa kembali. Perlahan tawa JongIn memelan, setelah melihat ekspresi SeHun yang berubah keruh. Dia menelan ludahnya keras, " _Oh,_ Bung! Santai saja, _okay_. Aku hanya bercanda." Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu, membuat JongIn kelabakan. Bukannya ia pengecut, tetapi SeHun yang marah bukanlah hal yang baik. Sama sekali tidak. Tangannya bisa datang dengan kecepatan tak terkira dan menghantam badannya, kapanpun itu.

 _TING!_

"Beruntung kau masih hidup sampai sekarang, Kai," ujar SeHun penuh penekanan, kemudian menggerakkan tangannya perlahan membentuk kepalan. JongIn tertawa satu satu, namun ada yang mengusik pengelihatannya saat melihat kepalan tangan SeHun itu.

"SeHun, sejak kapan kau memakai cincin?"

 _Oh, sial_ _untuk yang kedua kalinya_! Ia lebih memilih keluar dari lift dan meninggalkan JongIn yang masih terbengong di dalam lift sendirian. "Tunggu!" JongIn menyamai langkah SeHun, lantas menarik tangan kanan SeHun tanpa persetujuan sang pemilik, " _Woah_ , sepertinya aku memiliki berita bagus kali ini. Bukankah cincin itu sama seperti yang BaekHyun pakai? Apa kalian memiliki hubungan?" Dengan sekali sentakan, SeHun menarik tangannya. Dia menghela napas kesal. Kenapa pemuda bodoh di depannya ini sangat menjengkelkan. Matanya menusuk tajam, tepat ke dalam iris kelam milik orang yang lebih tua darinya beberapa bulan itu. Lalu, menggeplak belakang kepalanya, "Sekali lagi kau berkata yang tidak-tidak, kepalamu akan kupastikan berlubang. Dan satu lagi, cincin ini berbeda dengan milik BaekHyun, kenapa kau sangat bodoh? Lekaslah mencari dokter mata, atau pesonamu akan kukalahkan."

Sembari mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya, JongIn terkikik pelan. Dia menarik tangan SeHun kembali, dan mencoba meneliti cincin tersebut sekali lagi. _Well,_ milik BaekHyun memang terlihat lebih bersinar dengan hiasan tiga batu permata yang dikelilingi oleh ukiran-ukiran indah. Sedangkan milik SeHun sangat sederhana. Tidak ada hiasan yang begitu mencolok, hanya berupa ukiran tipis yang melingkari cincin tersebut. Perlahan senyum di bibirnya mengembang, JongIn melirik SeHun yang memasang wajah malas di sampingnya. Kemudian, mengecup tepat di atas cincin milik SeHun tersebut, "Maafkan aku, _Baby_. Aku hanya bercanda, _okay_."

"Teruslah bercanda, hingga kotak tawamu habis dan mencekik lehermu sekarang juga," terlalu sadis dan wajah yang SeHun tunjukkan juga terlampau datar. Tapi, bagi JongIn itu adalah hal yang biasa. Dia merangkul bahu SeHun, mengajaknya masuk ke dalam kamarnya sebelum memastikan tidak ada yang melihat aksinya barusan. Tangannya menuntun punggung SeHun agar terduduk di atas kasurnya, kemudian ia berlutut di bawah SeHun. "Aku hanya takut, orang lain akan mencurigai cincin itu," JongIn memejamkan matanya sejenak, ketika tangan SeHun menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, "Dan membuat mereka menjauhi kita. Bahkan, ChanYeol sekalipun." SeHun mendesah pelan, dia menarik dagu JongIn ke atas, lalu mencium ujung bibirnya lembut, "Kalau memang itu yang akan terjadi, maka aku adalah orang satu-satunya yang akan bersamamu. Lagipula, aku tidak peduli dengan mereka. Hidup ini milik kita. Kenapa kita harus repot melihat mereka menjauhi kita? _Yah,_ pengecualian bagi ChanYeol. Kita akan menjelaskannya secara perlahan-lahan."

JongIn menarik tengkuk SeHun, dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang begitu dalam. Hubungan mereka telah berjalan kurang lebih dua tahun, dan sampai saat ini setidaknya semua aman. Tidak ada yang mengetahui hubungan mereka, bahkan ChanYeol sekalipun. Karena bagaimana pun juga, akan terasa janggal bagi orang-orang di luar sana—terutama _fans_ mereka. Apabila, dua dari tiga pemuda yang diidolakan hampir di seluruh persekolahan, rupanya menjalin hubungan satu sama lain.

Bukankah _Trio Bangsat_ identik dengan kejantanan mereka? Tampan, seksi, berdada bidang, _bad boy,_ dan pastinya _top_ sejati. Lalu, bagaimana bisa keduanya menjalin sebuah hubungan secara diam-diam?

"Bertahanlah, SeHun. Tinggal menunggu 7 bulan lagi, dan kita akan mengejutkan publik dengan pertunangan kita."

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued~**_

* * *

 _Well, well, well,_ saya tiba-tiba _comeback_ dengan _fanfic_ baru tanpa menyelesaikan _fanfic_ lama. Sebenernya yang _May I_ sudah sampai setengah, ditunggu aja bulan ini. Mungkin bakalan selesai (diusahakan). Kalau yang _Trapped In Love_ masih ada satu konflik lagi, terus habis itu tamat _deh_.

Sekalian mau tanya, ini mending **_rated_** _ **M**_ atau **_rated_** _ **T**_?

 _Oh_ iya, silahkan _follow_ akun instagram (cadangan) **khusus _video_** KaiHun (kebanyakan) saya, ya: **happy_94line** , _comment_ saja, nanti saya _follback_ kok.

 _Mind to review?_

 _Regard,_

 _Arcoffire-Redhair_


	2. Chapter 2

**"Bagaimana dengamu, JongIn? Di antara yang lainnya ...Apakah ada yang lebih mendominasi hatimu?"**

 **.  
**

 **Title: Secret Love  
**

 **Rated: T+ —** **M**

 **Character(s): Park ChanYeol, Byun BaekHyun, Kim JongIn, and Oh SeHun.  
**

 **Main Pair: Kim JongIn & Oh SeHun**

 **Genre(s):** **Romance, Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Alternative Universal [AU].**

 **Disclaimer: SMTown – EXO and the others belong to God and their parents.**

 **Warning: _TYPO(S)_ , ****_Typo(s) maybe_ , _M for some_ _chapters_ , and etc.**

* * *

.

.

Hari ini, entah mengapa rasanya kantin lebih ramai daripada hari biasanya. Mungkin karena ada tambahan menu baru, dan—sudah pasti—alasan terbesar mereka lantaran ingin melihat Trio Bangsat menyantap makan siang mereka. _Oh man!_ Mereka memang sekedar makan seperti halnya orang-orang lain, tapi rasanya akan berbeda bila pemuda-pemuda kelebihan penggemar itu yang melakukannya. Coba bayangkan saja, rahang mereka yang begitu tegas semakin terlihat ketika mengunyah sesuatu. Belum lagi, jika masakan itu masih panas atau terlalu pedas. Setetes keringat pasti akan mengalir dengan perlahan dari atas kepala, kemudian menghilang ke balik baju—seakan memprovokasi orang-orang di sekitar mereka untuk menelisik ke arah mana keringat itu akan bermuara. Mungkin, bila sopan santun itu tidak ada, sudah sedari dulu mereka bertiga ditelanjangi dan dijamah sana sini. _Err_ ...tapi, sepertinya tidak perlu sampai telanjang bulat, melihat mereka _shirtless_ saja dengan celana yang menggantung rendah (terkadang hingga garis V mereka terlihat), sudah membuat orang-orang kejang ditempat. Bisa-bisa mereka koma bila menyaksikan bagaimana setiap sudut tubuh ChanYeol, JongIn, dan SeHun. Well, pengecualian untuk BaekHyun. Karena jelas, sejak awal ia tidak tertarik dengan Trio Kwek-Kwek itu. Sebelum di belokkan oleh si mesum Park ChanYeol.

"Ayolah, Baek- _ie_ ...tidakkah kau bosan dengan buku-buku itu? Lihat, makananmu sampai dingin seperti ini," dan bukan hal yang aneh lagi, bila sesi makan siang mereka selalu diselangi dengan kecerewetan ChanYeol pada kekasih mungilnya yang jauh lebih mementingkan buku-buku pelajarannya, daripada mengurusi rengekan pemuda bertubuh besar itu. Lantaran ChanYeol tidak mau waktu kebersamaan mereka teralihkan begitu saja, dengan sebuah buku pula. "Sayang, kau sama sekali tidak mau menyentuhnya? Paling tidak, makanlah 5 sendok saja. Agar perutmu terganjal, " ucap ChanYeol penuh perhatian. Dia membuka paksa satu tangan BaekHyun dan menyematkan sendok di atas telapaknya, lantas tersenyum _khas_ anak kecil. Mengakibatkan pertahanan BaekHyun runtuh seketika. Dengan dengusan sebal, ia menutup buku sejarahnya lumayan keras, sebelum menunjuk sebuah kotak makanan berbahan plastik yang telah kosong di hadapannya, "Kau lihat sendiri 'kan, ChanYeol? Aku sudah kenyang dan jangan paksa aku untuk makan sekali lagi." Guratan lesu tampak di wajah pemuda bermarga Park itu, binar matanya yang semula menyerupai anak anjing meredup. ChanYeol hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan, disertai senyum tipis. Seakan memahami bagaimana perasaan—tak ingin diganggu—BaekHyun ini.

 _Hah—_ rasanya BaekHyun ingin mengutuk segala ekspresi imut ChanYeol, karena pemuda itu selalu memanfaatkan kelemahannya. Tapi, khusus hari ini ia akan membiarkan kekasihnya itu berbuat semaunya. Lagipula, BaekHyun juga menyadari bila dirinya sudah terlalu sibuk pada tumpukkan buku dan melalaikan tugasnya sebagai kekasih ChanYeol setiap ada kesempatan—terkecuali ketika mereka bercinta. Memang, dirinya akui saat awal pertama kali mereka bertemu, pemuda itu sangat menjengkelkan. Mesum, senang tersenyum-senyum sendiri tanpa sebab, selalu muncul dimanapun ia berada, dan berbagai macam hal aneh lainnya. Tetapi, di balik itu perlahan-lahan perasaan membutuhkan pemuda jangkung itu tumbuh dalam hatinya, lalu mengikatnya lebih jauh menjadi cinta. ChanYeol telah berkorban banyak untuknya hingga detik ini. Tentunya sebagai kekasih pemuda bertelinga besar itu, BaekHyun seharusnya bersyukur dan menghargai permintaan ChanYeol yang tidak seberapa itu. Tangan lentik BaekHyun menangkup tangan ChanYeol, mengusap-usapnya dengan ibu jari, "Maafkan aku kalau itu menyakiti perasaanmu, ChanYeol. Tapi kau terlalu membawa banyak makanan. Kau tahu 'kan porsi makanku sedikit, jadi cukup bawakan saja sekotak salad. Daripada terbuang sia-sia seperti ini, siapa yang akan menghabiskannya?"

Layaknya predator yang menyerang mangsanya, JongIn segera menggeser nampan makan milik BaekHyun ke arahnya dan SeHun. Kemudian membagi lauk yang masih tersisa secara merata pada nampan mereka berdua, seakan tidak memperdulikan keberadaan BaekHyun dan ChanYeol yang tengah menatap heran dirinya. JongIn mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu membalas mata ChanYeol yang berapi-api dengan tenang, "Kenapa? Bukankah kau mendengar sendiri kalau BaekHyun telah kenyang?" Pertanyaan polos yang JongIn lontarkan itu sukses menikam hati ChanYeol. Sialan, padahal sudah susah-susah dia mengantri selama 15 menit dan mengabaikan penggemarnya, demi memanjakan BaekHyun dengan menu spesial hari ini. Namun, yang didapatkannya justru omongan tidak masuk akal dari bocah hitam yang sekaligus mencakup sebagai pencuri makan siang kekasihnya itu . BaekHyun tertawa kecil, dia mengelus pelan dada ChanYeol. Menenangkan emosi sang kekasih yang labil jika berhadapan dengan SeHun dan JongIn, "Biarkan mereka memakannya, ChanYeol. Mungkin mereka memang masih lapar. Aku berjanji, sepulang sekolah kita akan makan berdua. Sebagai pengganti siang ini."

 _Ah_ —Hanya BaekHyunnya yang paling mengerti bagaimana cara meredakan emosinya secepat ini. Dengan jantan, ChanYeol mengamit tangan BaekHyun yang berada di dadanya lantas mengecup punggung tangannya, seraya mengedipkan satu matanya, "Aku mencintaimu BaekHyun, dan aku berharap semoga hubungan kita dapat berlangsung lama hingga maut memisahkan, Sayang." Tuhan, tolong selamatkan jiwa para gadis dan pria _single_ yang berada di kantin ini. Karena sekarang ChanYeol terlihat luar biasa romantis dengan segala kesempurnaan yang dia miliki. Tampan, tinggi, ramah, humoris, penyayang, bertalenta, dan masih banyak lagi tanda centang dari data ' _boyfriendable_ ' yang dapat terisi. BaekHyun sangatlah beruntung, karena dari sekian banyak gadis dan pria di Korea, ChanYeol memilihnya. Namun, berbeda dengan BaekHyun yang tengah tersipu malu-malu akibat perkataan ChanYeol—secara tidak langsung dia menginginkan hubungan mereka berjalan ke tahap yang lebih serius—JongIn dan SeHun justru mati-matian menahan rasa mual mereka. _Tck,_ tidak bisakah mereka berdua tidak mengumbar acara _lovey dovey_ mereka di tempat terbuka seperti ini? Atau setidaknya, tidak perlu juga di hadapan mereka. Karena itu menyakiti mata ...dan perasaan mereka.

Perlahan JongIn melirik sosok pemuda di sampingnya. Walaupun secara sekilas pria itu tidak terlihat peduli, namun ia beberapa kali mendapati SeHun mencuri-curi pandang pada interaksi BaekHyun dan ChanYeol, kemudian menyuapkan makanannya kembali. Seolah dia tidak melihat apapun. JongIn tersenyum kecil, lantas memicing tidak suka pada pasangan tebar pesona di depannya itu, " _Ya ya ya!_ Berhentilah mengumbar kemesraan seperti itu. Merusak selera makanku saja." ChanYeol mendengus sebal, lagi-lagi orang ini. Dia melempar kacang polong dari nampan makannya ke arah JongIn," _Tch,_ mengganggu saja kau ini! Bilang saja kau cemburu dan tidak kuat menahan tangisanmu lagi. _Dude,_ salah sendiri kenapa kalian berdua tidak menetapkan pasangan kalian? Terutama kau JongIn, banyak orang yang telah kau kencani. Ambilah salah satu yang paling menarik di antara mereka—dan _oh_ , SeHun! bukankah sudah sedari dulu Irene mengincarmu?" Pemuda beralis tegas itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap ChanYeol dengan pandangan tidak minat, kemudian memfokuskan kembali pada makanannya yang belum terselesaikan sepenuhnya, " _Tck!_ kau sama saja dengan mereka." Kedua alis ChanYeol terangkat, ia lantas mengalihkan padangannya pada JongIn. Seolah menanyakan, apakah ada sesuatu yang ia lewatkan. Decakan malas keluar dari mulut pemuda _tan_ tersebut, dia menuding ChanYeol dengan sumpitnya, "Seharusnya kau mendengarkan lebih lanjut obrolan wanita-wanita itu, _Dobi._ Karena semenjak seminggu yang lalu Irene telah resmi menjadi kekasih Park BoGum."

Siulan mengejek yang begitu kentara terdengar dari mulut ChanYeol. Pemuda itu lantas memajukan badannya ke depan, " _Ah_ , pantas saja _maknae_ kita terlihat murung akhir-akhir ini. Rupanya, ada yang mendahuluin— _Aw!_ BaekHyun, kenapa kau menyikutku?" BaekHyun mendelik pada ChanYeol, membungkam mulut pemuda itu seketika. Kemudian menatap SeHun yang berada di seberang mejanya. Padahal sudah terlihat jelas sekali jika pemuda itu tidak terlalu suka dengan topik obrolan yang mereka bawa saat ini. Apalagi kalau SeHun memang benar-benar menyukai Irene, tentu saja obrolan ini tidak pantas untuk dilanjutkan. "Bagaimana dengamu, JongIn? Di antara yang lainnya, yang paling dekat denganmu adalah KyungSoo dan SooJung, 'kan? Apakah ada yang lebih mendominasi hatimu?" tanya BaekHyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu, JongIn mengernyitkan dahinya sejenak lantas tertawa tanpa sebab. Dia memberikan tatapan _playboy_ pada ChanYeol dan BaekHyun, kemudian memasang ekspresi setampan mungkin, menyebabkan sebagian orang menjerit.

"Jujur, hingga saat ini aku tidak bisa memilih salah satu di antara mereka. Karena—" _perasaanku bukanlah milik mereka berdua,_ "KyungSoo dan SooJung begitu baik padaku. Bahkan, Rabu lalu KyungSoo rela membuatkanku bekal dan SooJung menawarkan laporan keseniannya ketika aku tak membawanya," tangan kanan JongIn membenarkan tatanan rambutnya ke belakang, sedangkan tangan kirinya tersampirkan ke bawah meja, "Lagipula, aku masih nyaman dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini, dan aku tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun." Sebuah sengatan kecil menyentak tubuh SeHun ketika merasakan sesuatu di sela-sela jarinya. Matanya melirik ke bawah meja, kemudian mendecih pelan. Dasar tukang cari kesempatan. JongIn terkekeh pelan ketika mendengar decihan yang SeHun keluarkan. Jari-jarinya menguatkan genggamannya pada sela tangan SeHun. Menyebabkan pemuda bersurai pirang terang itu menggigit bibir dalamnya agar tidak tersenyum terlalu lebar.

 _Bertahanlah, SeHun. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu bersamamu._

.

.

Menjalin hubungan selama satu tahun tujuh bulan, tentu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Apalagi, bila hubungan itu terjalin tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain. Banyak rintangan dan kebohongan yang musti mereka lewati, agar hubungan mereka tidak terendus dunia luar. Belum lagi, bila salah satu di antara mereka tengah digosipkan dekat dengan seseorang, mereka sudah harus mengantongi kepercayaan dari masing-masing pasangan. Aktivitas kebersamaan merekapun terbatas, dan semuanya serba sembunyi-sembunyi. Kegelisahan selalu hadir di dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam mereka, dan kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya SeHun dan JongIn ingin mempublikasikan hubungan mereka sejak pertama kali bersama. Namun, semua itu hingga kini belum dapat terlaksana. Lantaran—mereka adalah seorang _public figure_ di kalangan remaja, dan _fans_ mereka bukan sekedar anak satu kelas, melainkan hampir di seluruh persekolahan.

Sekilas, permasalahan mereka memang terdengar sepele. Bukankah mereka cukup mengatakan saja bila mereka telah berpacaran pada penggemar mereka dan ChanYeol? Lagipula yang menjalankan hubungan itu adalah mereka, dan bukan mereka. Kenapa pula mereka perlu memikirkan omongan orang-orang itu mengenai hubungan mereka nanti? _Well,_ memang itu adalah cara termudah untuk menyelesaikan segalanya. Namun, cara itu sama saja dengan melemparkan daging ke kandang sekumpulan singa. Mereka tentunya tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Dipermasalahkan besar-besaran atau diterima dengan pemikiran terbuka, dan JongIn tidak ingin mengambil keputusan terburuk dalam hubungan mereka—yang mulai berjalan pada pertunangan ini. Walaupun ia dan SeHun menjalani hubungan ini secara diam-diam, setidaknya setiap ada kesempatan bersama, mereka berdua dapat melewatinya dengan enjoy tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan adanya orang-orang yang merusak momen mereka dengan sengaja. Entah itu berupa mengambil foto mereka berdua di manapun mereka berada, mengorek data pribadi mengenai hubungan mereka, membentuk forum dan merundingkan apakah pantas jika ia dengan SeHun bersama, dan masih banyak lagi kemungkinan buruk yang bisa terjadi. Apalagi hubungan pertama yang diketahui orang-orang di luar sana, mereka adalah sahabat dekat ditambah dengan ChanYeol. Jadi, sampai saat ini dia benar-benar menikmati perannya. Bahkan, saat mereka kedapatan berjalan berdua pun, penggemar-penggemar itu hanya akan meminta berfoto bersama kemudian membiarkan mereka pulang dengan tenang.

Anggap saja JongIn pengecut, tapi semua ini dilakukannya demi SeHun. Bagaimana kalau mereka memutuskan untuk merusak hubungannya dengan SeHun, setelah itu menjauhi mereka berdua. _Shit_ —baru memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepalanya sakit dan ia tidak ingin SeHun juga merasakan sakit seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu.

" _Ngh_ —Jong _hh_! _Stopphh_ — _hah_!"

" _Anghh—_ sudah, hentikan _nhh_!" JongIn menarik kepalanya mundur dari tengkuk SeHun. Kemudian menyunggingkan senyum miring, kala melihat ekspresi SeHun yang telah memerah sepenuhnya. Jari-jarinya merapikan rambut SeHun, lantas mencium pelipisnya berkali-kali dan memeluk tubuh itu erat. Berhubung saat ini mereka tengah membolos bersama di atap sekolah, ia dapat memanfaatkan kesempatan ini sebaik-baiknya. Tentu saja, setelah memastikan tidak ada seseorangpun selain mereka di sini.

"Kau percaya 'kan SeHun, jika aku tidak memiliki rasa pada KyungSoo dan SooJung?" Dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah, SeHun berusaha turun dari pangkuan JongIn. Tapi, ditahan oleh JongIn, " _No, don't go anywhere_." SeHun mencebikkan bibirnya kesal, dia mendorong dahi JongIn dengan jari telunjuknya, "Pikirkanlah sendiri." Seringai di bibir JongIn makin melebar, dia mencolek-colek dagu SeHun main-main, " _Oh_ , jadi Nyonya Kim ini tengah dirundung kecemburuan, _eoh_?" Salah satu alis SeHun terangkat, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang JongIn katakan. Cemburu? Untuk apa pula dirinya musti cemburu pada KyungSoo dan SooJung karena telah mendekati JongIn, membuang-buang tenaga saja. Lagipula sejak awal ia tahu pemuda itu akan berakhir dengan siapa nantinya. "Kau cemburu 'kan, Sayang?" Helaan napas malas keluar dari mulut SeHun, kenapa orang ini berisik sekali. Merasa risih dengan telunjuk JongIn yang mencolek dagunya, SeHun menggigit telunjuk kekasihnya itu. Membuat JongIn berteriak kesakitan— _Gila!_ Siapa yang tidak akan berteriak kesakitan, jika yang tengah menggigit telunjuknya sekarang adalah gigi-gigi dewasa dari seorang Oh SeHun; pemuda putih, tampan, tinggi, yang selalu rajin nge _-gym._

" _Argh!_ SeHun—SeHun, hentikan! Jariku hampir putus! _Aw_!" SeHun yang semulanya menatap JongIn jengah, mulai memisahkan kedua giginya. Raut wajah JongIn tidak menandakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja saat ini. Perlahan ia memegang pergelangan tangan JongIn, dan mengeluarkan jari JongIn dari mulutnya, "JongIn?" Pemuda itu membuka matanya, lantas tersenyum tipis. Seakan mengatakan, terimakasih atas gigitanmu, SeHun. Merasa sedikit bersalah, SeHun mengamati jari JongIn yang baru saja ia gigit. _Well,_ sepertinya orang itu tidak sedang main-main, terbukti bekas gigitannya masih tercetak jelas di sana dan berwarna merah. SeHun tertawa pelan, ia lantas menangkup pipi JongIn, mengelus-elusnya sebentar, sebelum memasukkan kembali jari yang sebelumnya ia gigit ke dalam mulutnya.

Pandangan yang semulanya terlihat mengejek, tergantikan oleh kerlingan nakal. Lidahnya berputar melilit telunjuk JongIn. Mengulumnya berkali-kali. Menghisapnya kuat, sebelum mengeluar-masukkan jari JongIn berkali-kali. Seakan jari itu merupakan benda lain. Sebelah tangannya menggesek-gesek kasar dada JongIn yang masih terlapisi oleh seragam. Mengakibatkan seragam JongIn mengkusut. _Ahh_ —sejak kapan kekasihnya ini begitu menggoda? JongIn menarik pinggang SeHun agar mendekat ke arahnya, lalu mengambil kendali jari telunjuknya. Ia menambahkan jari tengah ke dalam mulut SeHun. Memporak-porandakan seluruh isi di dalam mulut SeHun, menjepit lidahnya, mengeluar masukkan kedua jarinya secara cepat, layaknya menjadikan mulut SeHun lubang senggama. Hingga menyiksa kekasihnya itu dengan menggesek langit-langitnya teramat pelan. Aroma liur sekaligus nafsu bercampur menjadi satu.

"Katakan SeHun, katakan sekarang juga _or nev_ —"

 _DEG!_

"—Kai? SeHun?"

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued~**_

* * *

 _Sorry_ kalau acak adul. Ngebut banget, serius~~~

Nanti kalau ada yang aneh mungkin bakalan saya **EDIT KEMBALI.** Tapi, kalau memang diperlukan, dan kesalahannya fatal.

Terimakasih bagi kalian yang sudah bersedia **Follow, Favorite, Review,** _ **and**_ **Read.**

 _So, mind to review?_

 _Regards,_

 _-Arcoffire – Redhair -_


End file.
